Taters/Season 1 Episode 12
Taters - Season 1 Episode 12 is the twelfth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise Skylon has gone to Pumpkin Ville to pick up some dinner for everyone when he ends up running into a creepy dog that sits in a box named "Meiwakuna Baka". MB ends up stalking Skylon back to Taters and wants to challenge them to a scooter race. Will the creepy stalker beat Ryder? Will this be history for Taters? OH! Characters Starring in the Episode *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Meiwakuna Baka *Cat *Ryder the Weasel *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Porcupine *Blue Jay Script Pumpkin Ville It starts with Skylon riding his scooter through Pumpkin Ville, eying the creepy pumpkin that looks like it's going to explode when he nearly rams himself into a tree. Skylon: "Since when was this tree here?" He looks up and sees a random box sitting in the tree with a piece of paper taped onto it with some writing. Skylon squints his eyes, trying to see what the paper says but he can't read it. Skylon: "What the heck!" He begins climbing up the tree while holding his scooter in one hand but is having issues. He climbs up to the box and observes it. Then he taps the box a couple times and a small orange-brownish dog wearing a blue baseball cap pops out of the box. Weird Dog: "You're going to fall!" Skylon: "WHOA!" He tumbles out of the tree, trying to protect his scooter as much as possible. The weird dog in the box skillfully jumps down the tree and lands in front of Skylon even though he has no feet and he's jumping while he's inside a box. Weird Dog: "Hi, I'm Meiwakuna Baka! But you can just call me MB for short." Skylon: "Uh, hi, I'm Skylon..." Skylon gets up and jumps on his scooter, about to ride away. MB: "You have a scooter!" Skylon: "And?" MB: "I'm going to follow you!" Skylon: (Mumbling) "Great..." He begins riding his scooter away while Meiwakuna Baka goes into his box and begins slithering around like a snake after Skylon randomly. After a few moments Skylon looks back and sees MB is still following him. He grumbles and continues to ride his scooter. MB: (Popping back out of his box randomly) "We're at Pumpkin Ville! Slightly reminds me of another creepy place I've been to before. Fascinating." Skylon: "Okay?" MB goes back into his box. After a few more moments, he pops back out again. MB: "That pumpkin looks like it's going to explode." Skylon: "So finally someone else notices..." (Pause) "Hey, I was going to go to the Pumpkin Ville Market...are you still going to follow me?" MB: (Really creepily) "Why, of course, deary! Why wouldn't I?" Skylon: "What the heck..." Skylon brings his scooter inside the market. Inside the market they only sell pumpkins. Pumpkins, pumpkin soup, pumpkin pie, even pumpkin fries... Skylon walks up to a counter where a black cat is just standing there staring at him blankly. MB jumps up behind Skylon and stares creepily back at the cat. Skylon: "Hi, I ordered a bunch of stuff for dinner..." Cat: "What was your order name, deary?" Skylon: (Mumbling) "What's with the deary thing lately..." (Normally) "Uh, Taters." Cat: "Okay, I'll be back in one second." She turns away (not even leaving) and turns back with a giant orange bag with a picture of a pumpkin on it with boxes in it. Skylon: "Thanks." (Takes the bag). MB: "You're a stereotypical Halloween animal!" Cat: "Huh?" Skylon: "Never mind him...thanks!" He leaves and MB jumps after him in his box. Taters Cafe Ryder, Raiko, Porcupine and Blue Jay are all sitting at Taters Cafe when Skylon walks in. He drops the bag of boxes on the table. Then Meiwakuna Baka jumps in. MB: "Oh, we're at Taters Cafe!" Ryder: "Who the heck is that guy?" Skylon: "I don't know, he's been stalking me since I ran into him at Pumpkin Ville!" Raiko: "That's creepy...okay let's eat now!" Ryder begins to take the boxes out and opens them. MB continues to watch them. MB: "Everything is pumpkins!" Ryder: "You're sitting in a box!" MB: "You're not sitting in a box!" Ryder: "Ugh...Hey do you want some food?" MB: "Thanks for the offer, but no." MB jumps into the corner of the cafe and just sits there in his box, staring at them and smiling. Ryder: "Oooookaaaaaaaay..." Porcupine: "Well then, that's delectable." She takes out a pumpkin cake with Ryder's face on it and begins to eat whole. Ryder: "Okay, since when were they selling cakes with my-" Raiko: "I just absolutely ADORE pumpkin muffins!" Skylon just sits there eating pumpkin soup and pumpkin fries as Blue Jay eats pumpkin plastic. Blue Jay: "I THINK I LIKE BLUEBERRY PLASTIC BETTER, BUT OH WELL." Sixteen minutes later Meiwakuna Baka finally jumps over to them while they're just about done eating. MB: "We're at a scooter racing park. I'm a total racer." Ryder: "So what's your point?" MB: "I would like to race." Ryder: "Well, not this second. Maybe later." MB: "Oh, I know." (Looks at wrist for a few seconds even though he doesn't even have a watch) "Now." Ryder: "What? No, I meant tomorrow or something!" MB: "I want to race now." Ryder: "Let's go guys..." Blue Jay: "OKAY!" MB: "I'm going to stay here all night then." Ryder: "Okaaay..." The Taters gang leave the cafe, turning out all the lights and locking the doors (even from the outside). They all begin riding off on their scooters at a slow pace. Ryder: "That guy is really creepy." Skylon: "Tell me about it!" Porcupine: "Yeah, he seems like a psycho murderer! A stalker!" Ryder: "You're the one to talk..." Porcupine: "Excuse me? I am deeply offended, Ryder. Deeply offended." Ryder: "Okay..." (Looks around) "I wonder if that guy is even still there. What's his name, anyway?" Skylon: "Mali Baba or something. I don't know he said to call him 'MB' for short." Ryder: "Oh, okay then..." Blue Jay: "I KNOW, WE SHOULD GIVE HIM SOME BLUEBERRY PLASTIC!" Ryder: "We're not giving him-" MB's voice: "You tried to give me blueberry plastic!" Everyone turns around, and Meiwakuna Baka is sitting there randomly. Ryder: "How did you even get out?! I locked the doors from the outside!" MB: "...I don't know." (Pause) "Race me." (Walks up to Skylon and takes his scooter.) Skylon: "Hey! Don't take my scooter! It's my baby! Take Ryder's!" Ryder: "No! No one takes my scooter, second best scooter racer!" Skylon: "Yeah..." (Rolls eyes). "Now give it back!" MB: "No." (Turns to Ryder) "Okay let's race." Ryder: "FINE!" Ryder, Meiwakuna Baka, Porcupine, Raiko and Blue Jay line up at the starting line. Skylon is just standing on the side looking angry. Porcupine begins inching towards Ryder on her scooter creepily. Ryder: "Okay we're going to do four laps for no reason." (Notices Porcupine). "You know Porcupine, maybe you should sit out this race and accompany Skylon!" Porcupine: "HUH?!" Ryder guides her over to the side with Skylon, then quickly rides back the start. Ryder: "Ready...set...GO!" They all race off. Somehow MB is beating Ryder and the others EVEN THOUGH he has no feet and he's just sitting on the scooter doing NOTHING. Porcupine: "RYDER'S BEING A BIT OF A FACE TODAY, YOU KNOW THAT, FACEY?" Skylon: "Isn't Ryder always a 'face'?" Porcupine: "NO! USUALLY HE'S THE BESTEST HONEY BUNNY IN THE WORLD!!!" Skylon: "Okaaaaaaaay..." They're at the start of the fourth lap, and MB slows down beside Ryder randomly. MB: "I'm going to beat you!" (Speeds ahead of Ryder) Ryder: "No you're not! I'm the best scooter racer!" Porcupine: "Oh no! That face Ali Baba is going to beat Ryder!" Skylon: "What?" (Skylon watches them for a sec) "No he isn't. Just wait for it..." Porcupine: "Huh?" Skylon: "Wait for it..." (Looks at his watch which he randomly has just this one time) "Wait for it...NOW!" Suddenly, a griffin flies down from nowhere and grabs Meiwakuna Baka and Ryder speeds past the finish line. Ryder: "I did it! I'm still the number one scooter racer!" Raiko crosses the finish line and then Blue Jay, swerving all over the place. Skylon and Porcupine come running over to them. Ryder: "What even happened to that MB creep, anyway?" Skylon: "A griffin came a took him." (Picks up scooter) "Maybe this stupid thing is cursed!" (Looks as if he's about to smash it on the ground) Raiko: "No, because you got my muffin cake in your face when you were riding your bike." Skylon: "Oh. That's true." (Puts scooter on ground and begins petting it) "I would never hurt my baby." Ryder: "Um, okay..." Raiko: "Well, this calls for a celebration at Taters Cafe!" Ryder: "Yeah!" (Pause) "Wait, we were just there!" Raiko: "Oh." Porcupine: "WELL FACIES, I GUESS WE SHOULD JUST ALL GO HOME NOW! WHAT A DELECTABLE DAY THAT WAS!" Ryder: "Yeah, I guess. Bye, everyone!" Everyone hops on their scooters and rides off. Credits Scene after credits Meiwakuna Baka is sitting in the nest of the griffin with eggs surrounding him. MB: "Well, time to go back to The Doggie Diner and see Scotty again!" Then he just disappears, reappearing at a valley full of piebald horse fairies. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39